Bellarke: Season 3 (the 100)
by JulietLiving
Summary: I know the third season will be way better than what I write, but I just can't wait so I thought I'd write out some things that I'd like to see happen. This is my first fanfiction that isn't an AU. Hope you enjoy! All rights go to Kass Morgan and CW.
1. Chapter 1

It's been weeks since I felt the sun on my face. I haven't gone above ground during daylight since I found this cave. It's where Lincoln used to live. When I left Camp Jaha, my family, my friends, Bellamy I came here. It's the last place they will think to look for me. I've been sneaking out at night to hunt. But, last night I heard someone. I don't know who it was. It could have been an animal for all I know.

But just in case I've decided to stay below tonight. I can't risk being found. If Bellamy or any other sky person finds me then they'll force me to go back. I know that if I have to look him in the face to say goodbye again I won't be strong enough. I'll go back and have to live with people who know what I've done; people who hate me.

If a grounder finds me then at least they'd probably kill me outright. But, I still fear that they might do something worse. I know that Lexi cares for me, but her people come before any emotions she might have. Like she said, it is weakness. I lie back against the soft animal furs and look up at the roots dangling down from the dirt ceiling. I can see through the small hole that Lincoln made to watch for danger.

I almost scream when a shadow passes by, but instead I cover my mouth. It's just the wind. No one is out there. I'm safe, for now. But I know that I have been here too long. It's a miracle that no one has found me yet. Tomorrow night I will leave. I will go to the desert. Jaha said that there were outsiders there. They wouldn't care if I lived out there. I fall asleep thinking of Bellamy. I do this every night. Imagine that he's here talking, just talking. He tells me everything. He talks about the latest trouble Wick and Raven have gotten into. He tells me about how strange it still is that his sister is with someone and how tough she has gotten.

His voice lulls me to sleep better than any moonshine that Monty could make. That is my favorite part of the day; when I am asleep. I didn't kill all of those people in my dreams. Lexi didn't throw us to the wolves. Bellamy didn't have that horrible pain in his eyes after we pulled the lever. We saved everyone. Maya and Jasper are happy together underground and Monty is always complaining about being the third wheel not that he really minds.

Octavia can actually look at me without disgust showing on her face. My mom doesn't treat me like I'm a sick animal that needs to be put down. Kane and my mom are happy together. They don't have to fight over whether what I did was right or wrong. They only fight about when they're going to tell me about them, even though I already know what's going on.

Lastly, and the best part of it all is that Bellamy is himself again. He cracks snarky jokes. He smiles and smirks. He calls me princess and even flirts. He is beautiful and whole. He's not broken like he looked when I told him that I wasn't going inside.

 _Crack!_

I sit up wide awake instantly letting go of the hopeless dreams.

"Over there. We need to get to the drop ship before it gets much darker. The grounders won't follow us there." Bellamy's voice rings out and for a moment I can't believe my ears.

He's right above me. If I call his name he will hear me. He will come down to me. I won't have to be alone anymore. I open my mouth just to close it again. I can't do it.

"Hurry up Bell. Why did you stop?" Miller asks.

"I don't know. It's just I feel like I'm missing something." He sounds so lost.

"You're losing your mind. That's it. Let's go." Miller laughs and a couple other people join in.

"Shut up, Miller. You're going to get us killed. All of you; quiet." Bellamy whisper shouts.

Then with the cracking of branches and leaves they are gone. I am once again alone in the dark. Yes, tomorrow I will leave for the desert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy's POV**

As soon as we get to the drop ship I tell the guys to spread out and check camp. I go inside to make sure no one is in there. I pull my gun up with the strap still around my neck and arm. I flick off the safety and hold it against my shoulder. I use one hand to push back the door and then put it back on the front of my gun to hold it steady. I duck down and enter the dropship. I look left and then right taking in all of my surroundings.

I'm glad to see that there was no one, at least so far. I hear Monty yell that his area is clear. Miller is next. The two Ark guards who came with us clear their areas too. I stay silent as I tiptoe towards the ladder to the second level. This is going to be the worst part to check because I will be blind and a sitting duck. I swing my gun around to my back and pull the pistol from my belt. At least this way I can hold the gun with one hand and climb with the other.

I take a deep breath and grab the rung on the ladder that's just above my head. Then I step onto it and cringe when my boot makes a scraping noise. I keep my eyes on the door waiting for it to pop open at any minute. I decide that it will be best to go fast so I scale the ladder faster than I ever have before. Then in one fluid movement I pop the hatch open and stick the gun through. I peek over the top and release the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding when I see that it's empty. I climb up and close the hatch behind me.

This is the first moment that I've been alone since we got back to Jaha. Sure I helped save all of our people and they are thankful for it, but that doesn't mean they trust me. After what Clarke and I did how could they? Jasper especially has taken it hard. But, he was the one who loved a Mountaineer. It's not something you can get over easily; watching someone you love die. Every night I dream of what happened. I see Maya as she takes her last breath. I see the hatred in Jasper's eyes. I see the pain in Monty's face knowing that without his help we couldn't have done it. I see the children giggling and playing as they fall to the floor dead, one by one.

But worst of all I see Clarke. Her eyes were haunted. Even as I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, that she was forgiven, I knew that she wouldn't believe. She died that day with them, just as I did. If she had stayed with me I think we both could have healed but instead she left me raw. My heart feels like an open wound that is constantly being doused with hand sanitizer. I wish that I had just gone with Clarke. If I ran away with her at least I would know that she were okay; that she was alive.

I see a drawing lying on the floor discarded from when we left the drop ship. I know that it's one of Clarke's drawings. When I get close enough to see it my breath catches. It's a new one. I know because it's a drawing of us. Our hands are on the lever. It's just before we pulled it back. Her gloved hand is covered by mine. The expression on my face is fierce determination with a spark of sadness in my eyes. I wonder if this is really how she sees me. I wonder when she drew this. Does that mean she's here? Will she be coming back? Can I convince her to come home?

"Princess, I miss you." I say as I fold the drawing up and gently tuck it into my back pocket.

"Bellamy? Is it clear?' Miller calls up to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Have everyone come up." I yell down to him.

"Me first!" I hear Monty laugh. I look down to see him pull Miller off of the ladder. Miller kicks him and then jumps down. He waves his hand to the ladder and gives Monty a mock bow.

"After you, oh great one." He says and the guards look at them confused. Their interaction reminds me that they are just kids really. It's been so hard lately and intense that we haven't had time to just be. We're always fighting against something. I am jealous of Miller and Monty's ability to still be happy. They have become very good friends since they got out of Mt. Weather. Their friendship makes me miss Clarke even more. We were close like that, of course most of the time we didn't act like it.

"Alright, we will sleep here. Barricade the hatch and if any of you need out during the night make sure that you take someone with you. Understood?" I say once we're all in the top level.

"Yes, and we should take turns keeping watch." One of the guards says. I honestly haven't taken the time to get to know their names. I'm tired of knowing the names of people just to watch them die in the end.

I shake my head. "No, we all need rest. No one will be able to get up here. We are safe and like I said earlier no one will come here."

"I still think it's best to keep watch, just in case." The man says with his hand still on his pistol.

"You can do whatever you want I'm going to get some sleep." I flop down on my back with my arms folded behind my head.

"Bell?" I hear Monty say.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Clarke will come back?"

"I don't know, but I hope so."

"You know what she said to me before she left?"

"What?" I ask not sure if I actually want to hear it.

"She said that she would only come back once she had found herself again." He whispers.

"Well then let's hope that she finds herself quickly."

He's so quiet that I think that maybe he's fallen asleep. I can already hear Miller's slight snoring and one of the guards is asleep too. The other is sitting upright on the other side of the room.

"I'm just worried that she won't find herself without you. We all know that without her you're not the same person and she's like that too. I'm afraid that if you don't find her she never will come back. You have to bring her home Bell."

I stay silent because I have no idea what to say. All I know is that I have never agreed with someone more than I do right now. In the morning I will go look for her. I won't give up until she is in my arms again and then I will never let her go again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke's POV**

The sun set an hour ago and I haven't heard anyone since last night. It's a new moon tonight, a term I remember from school. I never truly understood what it meant until we ladned here and we had our first night where the moon was hidden. I remember a young boy had cried because he thought it was gone and that it was bad omen. Murphy had helped build his fear by saying that when the moon disappears so do we. The boy had run to me sobbing while Murphy laughed. I was trying to calm him down enough to figure out what happened when Bellamy came up.

"Silence!" He had said in a deep, demanding voice. The boy froze and became silent almost instantaneously. When he told us what had happened Bellamy explained that Murphy was just teasing him.

 _"_ _Just come to Clarke or me next time and we'll tell you the truth. Okay, bud?" He had ruffled the boy's hair and smiled down at him. I gave the boy a hug and then sent him to his tent to sleep._

 _"_ _Can I sleep with you? Please." He asked, turning to look at both of us._

 _"_ _Who?" We asked together._

 _"_ _Both of you. Like how I used to with my own parents on the Ark." He gave us that innocent look that only kids can give._

 _"_ _We aren't your parents." Bellamy said a bit too harshly. The boy's eyes welled up with tears again._

 _"_ _What he means is that we need to keep watch. How about you go to my tent for now and I'll come in after my watch?" I said to him to calm him again._

 _"_ _I want to stay with you." He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout._

 _"_ _No. I need you to rest up so you can help me tomorrow." I ruffle his arm, give him a hug, and direct him towards my tent. When he's gone Bellamy gives me a look that I can't read._

 _"_ _You were great with him." He says and grabs my hand._

 _"_ _You were too, before you said that about his parents."_

 _"_ _Yeah, it's been so long since I've been around kids." He gives me a nervous smile and runs his hand through his hair. "But, you're a natural. You'll be a great mother one day."_

 _"_ _And you'll be a great father." I say not telling him that in my head I can already see him playing with our kids. Kids that we'll never have because he doesn't have feelings for me like that. He just doesn't want me to die because I can help him keep everyone in line._

I pull myself out of my thoughts and peek outside. There is no one around and I still haven't heard anything. I know that if I'm going to leave it's as good a time as ever. I grab the bag that I already filled with supplies and sneak out of the cave. Even though I haven't heard anything for the whole day I know it's best to be cautious and quiet.

I make my way by the light of my flashlight that is on its dimmest setting. It's so dark still that I am walking with my hands out and by sliding my feet along the dirt path. I hear a crunch just behind me. I turn off my light and whip around to see who it is. All I can see is blackness and some glints of light hitting metal. I step closer.

"Who's there?" I ask as I take another step closer to the figure.

"Clarke?" Lexi asks in a confused voice.

"Lexi?" I ask surprised that she's out here alone. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." She says as I turn my light on so we can see each other. She looks plain and beautiful without the war paint on her. It doesn't make me hate her any less but it does keep me from killing her on sight. Well that, and the fact that it would cause retaliation and we don't have the time to deal with it.

"I _should_ kill you, so it looks like neither of is going to do what we should do. So, tell me why you're out this far."

"I've been looking for you. I was watching when you got back to your camp. The you left and I didn't want you to get hurt. You still have a lot of enemies."

"Yes, I do because of you. You're the one who forced my hand. My plan would have worked if you gave us another minute. Then we wouldn't have had to kill all of those people and my people wouldn't hate me."

"Clarke, you know as a leader you can't be everyones' friend."

"Oh you made that very clear to me. Now leave or I will shoot you." I pull out my gun from my back pocket ready to do whatever I have to.

She puts her arms up in surrender. "Fine, I will go. I'm glad that you are okay."

She melts back into the darkness without another word. I continue on my way just to hear another crack. I look behind me and don't even take the time to turn off my flashlight. I shine it behind me and have to choke down a scream. I know that I am going to die, soon 


	4. Chapter 4

**Murphy's POV**

I left the house two nights ago. I know I should have left right when I found out what really happened but it was just so nice to belong somewhere. I guess it should worry me that the only place I've felt like home since my dad was floated was a dead man's house but I think I'm too far gone for that. It's weirder that I am missing people, most of all Clarke and Bellamy; even Raven.

I finally was worried for my life, but I was completely alone. I had no one to share it with. That is why I'm on my way back to them. I just hope that they are there to come back to. We left them in such trouble, but really no one wanted me there. All I got were glares and threats. No matter who it was they either hated me or were waiting to see if I'd try to kill them.

The worst part of it all is that I know my parents would hate me. They must be so disappointed, or at least they would be if they were alive. I remember the first time I did something to disappoint my dad. It was such a small thing.

 _"_ _John what happened today?" My dad asked as he lead me into our apartment. My mom was away at work. I was glad._

 _"_ _Nothing." I said trying to get him to drop the subject._

 _"_ _Getting sent home from school is not nothing. You know how important this is, don't you?" He guided me to the couch and sat down next to me with his hand on my shoulder._

 _"_ _Yes. I know. I'm sorry." I said not able to make eye contact with him._

 _"_ _It's good to be sorry, but it's better to never have to apologize. Don't you think that's true?" He squeezed my shoulder so that I would look up at him. His eyes weren't mad, they were sympathetic._

 _"_ _Yes, but she was wrong." I admitted._

 _"_ _Mrs. Johnson was wrong?" He asked raising his eyebrows._

 _"_ _Yeah, she was saying that in the olden days people communicated by using VCRs. That's wrong. That's how they watched movies. They communicated with phones and computers." I let out a groan. My dad knew how much I loved learning about the past. It was such a fun thing for me. I would even spend hours pretending that I lived on Earth. I would run through the forest and shoot arrows at deer to catch my own food._

 _"_ _I see. But, what should you have done?" He said pulling me away from my imagination._

 _"_ _I could have told her after class or at least put my hand up before yelling at her." I said in a tone of defeat._

 _"_ _Yes. It is never acceptable to yell at your teacher. Understood?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Dad."_

 _"_ _Good." He ruffled my hair and then had me help make dinner. That was why I loved him. He was kind, patient, and didn't let me get away with things even back when I was seven. He never got angry. We talked through things and then we would do something together._

Voices ahead of me pull me out of my thoughts. I know that I'm getting closer to our old camp because I got out of the desert earlier today. I was almost hoping to see the girl who betrayed us. I think she may be the only person who can relate to me.

"Let me go!" Clarke's screech forces me to break into a sprint. I hear muffled screams and my heart races.

"I will butcher you for what you did to my people." A man's voice cuts through the mumbling.

I pull out the gun that I took from the house and hold it up. I can see a man holding Clarke with a knife to her throat. She is already bleeding, but she is still fighting. She has always been so strong. I slowly, quietly make my way to the back of them. Then I let the gun touch the back of the man's head. He jumps and drops the knife.

I slam the gun into his skull and let out a sigh of relief when he crumples. I rush forward to catch Clarke as she falls backward. She's losing too much blood.

"Clarke, can you hear me?" Clarke. Where is Bellamy?" I ask her hoping she can tell me where to go before she passes out.

"Bell?" She whimpers before her eyes roll back. I lift her into my arms while trying to hold pressure to her arm where the blood is pumping out through my fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellamy's POV**

"Bellamy, over here! Quick!" Miller's voice draws my attention immediately. He's always so calm so I know that whatever it is it's serious. I leave the trap that I was setting to catch some food and run towards his voice. I here Monty yell something but his voice is muffled.

I trip over a log and barely keep myself from tripping as I rush to them. I can see Monty's dark hair first and he is leaning over. He vomits just as I come into view. I go around him knowing that I'm going to see something really bad. The first thing I focus in on is Murphy. He is covered in blood and looks worried. I follow his gaze to see Clarke lying on the ground, limp. She is bleeding from a deep gash on her throat and a couple defense wounds on her arms. Miller puts a fresh cloth to her throat and within seconds it is soaked with her blood.

"Murphy! I am going to kill you. Get away from her." I rush forward and grab him by his throat. I know that he has done this to her. I was so happy when he left because no matter how much he has helped us he is still a backstabbing trader. I pull my gun up to press against his temple.

"Stop!" Monty jumps into action grabbing my arm. "Let him go!"

"Why? He's killed her." I shout and squeeze tighter. His face is going blue and he isn't struggling. _Wait, why isn't he fighting me?_

"Bellamy, you're going to kill him. You need to let go. He is the one who saved her. We need to get her to camp. If we don't leave now she will die." Miller yells at me which pulls me out of my rage.

I shake my head and drop Murphy. He slumps to the ground and rubs his already bruising neck. I crouch down and take Clarke into my arms. She moans and shifts so that she is lying against me. I press the cloth against her throat and start to run to Camp Jaha.

"Miller, Monty run ahead and make sure that Abby is ready for us." I bark out the order knowing that they will get there faster. I can't believe that I haven't seen her since the day we saved our people and now that I'm seeing her she just might be dying. _No, you can't think like that. She'll be okay._

"Bellamy, we need to talk." Murphy says, jogging next to me.

"I'm a little busy right now, but sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you." I ay without looking at him.

"No, it's not about that. I understand what it looked like to you. It's about the city of light." Murphy says not giving up.

"Okay, we can talk at camp."

"No. I'm not going back there. Meet me at the drop ship tomorrow." He disappears without waiting for my response. I'm not surprised though that he doesn't want to go back to Camp Jaha. We have a lot more in common than I'd care to admit.

"Bellamy, what happened?" Abby meets me at the gate and lets out a sob when she sees Clarke's limp body. She hasn't stirred the whole time I've been running. I know that's not a good sign.

"I don't know. We found her like this. It looks like she was fighting someone. I just don't know who it was." I lay her down on a cot in the medic wing. "She has minor cuts on her arms, but the wound on her throat is the bad one. She's lost a lot of blood."

Abby nods her head and starts barking out orders at the nurses around her. They scurry around the room to follow her demands. Then she rips Clarke's shirt open to check for other wounds. There is a nasty looking bruise forming across her abdomen.

"Internal bleeding in the abdomen! First though we need to stitch her neck up! Get me O negative blood stat!" She yells as she pries my hands away from Clarke. She gasps when she sees the gash.

"We don't have enough blood. We only have half a liter." A nurse whose name I don't know says.

"Then get some donors." Abby yells as she hooks Clarke up to an IV.

"Take mine." I rip my jacket off and hold my arm out.

"We're going to need a lot." She says giving me a knowing look.

"Then we better get started." I grab the needle from her and slide it into my vein. I feel woozy as soon as my blood starts going into the bag but I ignore it. After the first twenty minutes I start to get dizzy and can't focus. Abby is still yelling things at the nurses but I can't understand any of it. It's like I'm underwater. I see Wick come in before I blackout.


End file.
